


if i fall for you i'll never recover

by mellamomuyloco



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellamomuyloco/pseuds/mellamomuyloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is one, but also two - a puzzle he can't resist trying to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i fall for you i'll never recover

**Author's Note:**

> Flashfic based around the first verse of "Love Somebody" by Maroon 5

I don’t fall in love.  
  
Theoretically, I’m capable, of course. It’s the human condition. But it’s not relevant to my work (my first love, as it were) – I just don’t have the time to pursue these things – and anyway, when I am _already_ the cleverest person around, who should be able to impress me enough, who should I be able to find so utterly _fascinating…?_  
  
And yet here you are, tempting me, wresting my focus from more pressing matters so I can think of nothing but you, your passion and conviction, your forthright shrewdness, your principled unpredictability, your raw voice and barely-bridled fury and expressions that seem to say several things at once, and all your coexisting contradictions that I need to puzzle out and know more intimately…  
  
Ha, but I’m sure you’d try to put me out if you even had an inkling of any of this. I might too, if I were you. It would all ring hollow for you, wouldn’t it? You’ve been burned too many times before, figuratively moreso, and though you’d like the chance again, you wouldn’t trust it – if you even think you’d deserve it. And you might not even believe it, not from me. I wouldn’t believe it from me, either. I still don't quite.   
  
And yet here I am, still pondering it. Though I don't know _why._ Though you would balk at the notion of me being in love with you. Though I don’t fall in love. But if I do – and I'm dangerously close – I won’t be the same.  
  
And then what will I do?


End file.
